


SaboxAce Dabbles

by XBurntTopHatX



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBurntTopHatX/pseuds/XBurntTopHatX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece. Contains Sabo/Ace. Ace/Sabo. Dabbles range from K-M. Contains: AU and OOCness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece. I Only Own The Plot.

Chapter 1: Cooties

What are they doing?" Sabo asked with a look of disgust at the couple.

"Kissing, Sabo." Ace respond.

"Ewwww. I don't like girls." Sabo said.

"Neither do I Sabo." Girls have cooties." Ace replied.

"I'm never going to marry a girl." Sabo added.

"I don't want to marry a girl either. I don't want to have to share my treasure with her. I'm only going to share my treasure with you and Luffy."

Sabo smiled "Good."

Ace nodded.

"Do you think you can get cooties from other boys?" Sabo asked

"No way!" Ace exclaimed.

Sabo grinned. "That's a relief."

Ace grinned "Totally."


	2. Just To Make Sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece

Even though he wasn't allowed Sabo still checked in on his brothers when he had the chance.

Sabo carefully watched from a table in the corner as his older brother ate with some of his crew mates.

Sabo had heard that Ace had joined The Whitebeard Pirates. His brother was smiling and looked happy.

Sabo felt an ache in his stomach."You and Luffy shouldn't be separated. We should all be together." Sabo thought sadly.

Sabo had been lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that his older brother was staring at him until Sabo lifted his head.

Sabo pulled his top hat down more. Ace tilted his head and looked at Sabo as if he was trying to figure out why the stranger looked so familiar.

The man in the top hat only relaxed when Ace turned back to his crew-mates. Sabo placed his money on the table and quickly left after that. Not trusting himself not to go over to his brother and tell him who he was.


	3. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece

"Someone is feisty tonight." Ace replied.

Sabo's eyes narrowed and Sabo looked down at his lover pinned on the bed beneath him.

"You know why. You little flirt." Sabo replied.

Sabo had went to meet his boyfriend and noticed Ace flirting with another man named Marco. Sabo practically dragged Ace away to the nearest hotel.

"I wanted to get a reaction out of you. That army changed you."

Sabo began to leave a trail of kisses on the fire user's freckled skin.

The Revolutionary man pulled away to leave a bit mark on his lover's should blade.

Ace let out a sound between a moan and groan. The blonde pulled away with a smirk. "Is that the reaction you wanted?"

Ace smirked back and flipped the pair's position so Ace was on top and Sabo was pinned underneath.

Ace decided it was only fair that Sabo that have a love bite as well. Ace bit his lover a little closer to the neck.

"Gahhh Ace. Damn it!" Sabo moaned out.

"It's only fair. I don't want that girl trying to take you away from me."

Sabo rolled his eyes. "As if! Nobody can take me away from you Ace. I'm yours always." The last part was said a little quitter as if Sabo was afraid of someone hearing.

"Always." Ace agreed as he began to unbutton the blonde's dress shirt.


	4. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece.

"I'm sorry…" Sabo sobbed.

"You must hate me." Sabo spoke to the gravestone.

"I would have been there. I should have."

"I'll always love you. Nobody else Ace."

"I'll help Luffy become Pirate King."

"I should have died in that fire."

"I deserve to die for picking them over you."

"I never deserved you love."

"I bet you look great with wings. An angel."

Sabo sobbed holding his head in his arms. After a while Sabo could have sworn he felt someone wrap their arms around him and whisper "It's not your fault."


	5. I Didn't Know You Played

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece.

The house that The Revolutionary Army provided was small but it worked for Sabo. Sabo stood at the stove in the kitchen making breakfast for his lover and himself. Sabo was no gourmet chef but, he knew how to take care of himself. A soft pair of arms wrapped around Sabo.

"Mmmh I didn't know you could cook." Ace mumbled still half-asleep.

"I learned a lot about taking care of myself. Remember I was on my own for a while when you met me."

Ace laughs. "That's true." Ace goes to sit down at the breakfast table and Sabo grins when he notices Ace didn't bother to put on any clothes.

"A little under dressed for breakfast eh Ace?" Sabo remarks.

"Hmm I see no point in putting clothes on if you're just going to take them off again anyway." Sabo rolls his eyes and sets down breakfast in front of Ace and himself.

"I found something interesting." Ace says in between eating.

"Oh? And what did you find?" Sabo asked.

"A violin. I didn't know you played." Sabo frowned and took a drink. "Outlook insisted on violin lessons." Sabo replied bitterly at the memory of his "Father."

Ace tilted his head. "If you hated the lessons so much why do you have a violin?"

Sabo looked up. "I hated it at first but, then I actually started to enjoy it. I like playing."

Ace gave a look of surprise. "You never told me that."

Sabo sighed. "If I told you that you would have figured out I was a noble."

"You know I don't care about that. I never cared."

"I know Ace."

"Play something for me." The black haired man demanded.

"After breakfast. I promise." Sabo smiled.


	6. Let You Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece.

Sabo began to search for his clothes not wanting to wake Ace up.

As Sabo stood up he felt Ace pull him back down onto the mattress. "Ace." Sabo spoke in a serious almost commanding tone.

"Stay, forget the revolutionaries. Come with me Sabo, be my navigator." It was a mixture of a command and a plea.

"I can't." Sabo stated simply.

"Are you picking them over me?" Ace's voice was angry but, Sabo knew underneath he was hurt.

"I'm not. Once I've paid my debt we will be together." Sabo promised. Sabo had to help Dragon repay him for saving his life just a little longer then it could be like they always wanted.

"You think I'm just going to let you go that easy? I should just kick your ass and drag you with me." Sabo chuckled at the comment.

"You're not that much stronger than me if I recall the record was 26 to 24. You've gotten stronger but, so have I Ace."

"We'll see about that." Ace replied straddling Sabo's hips. Sabo let out a sigh. What had he gotten himself into?


	7. Not Your Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece.

"You shouldn't have done that." Sabo whispers softly as he bandages his lovers wounds.

"He insulted you." Ace replied.

"You should have let it go." Sabo replied.

" Nobody insults the people I love."

Sabo let out a sigh. He loved Ace but he was worried that his personality would get him in trouble someday.

"I could have taken care of it myself you know if I wanted."

"I know but, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I just stood there and let you get insulted."

"I'm not your princess." Sabo replied.

Ace chuckled. "I know, sometimes you act like one."

Sabo blushed "I do not! Why would you even think?-"

"You're cute when you blush."

"W-Whatever."


	8. Unfinished Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece

Sabo turned his head next to the sleeping man next to him. He was in trouble. Deep, Deep trouble.

Sabo had been eating at a restaurant in some town when Ace walked in the door. Sabo didn't notice Ace but, Ace noticed him.

Sabo hadn't been wearing his top hat and was eating ramen and laughing. The gap in The Man's teeth, the hair, the laugh, the way he was eating ramen, Ace knew it could only be one person.

Ace had waited until Sabo left the restaurant before confronting his younger brother and best friend. Sabo had been walking when someone pulled him into an ally and punched him in the face so hard his top hat fell off.

"What the hell? Didn't you tell me that you where alive?" Ace asked.

"I don't know what-"

"I know it's you Sabo! Why didn't you tell me that you were alive when I saw you two years ago?"

Sabo picked his head up and grinned. "Why are you crying Ace? I thought Luffy was the crybaby. "

Ace's gripped tightened "Shut up! I want answers."

"I would have told you if I could have Ace." Sabo told Ace the quick version of the story when Sabo was finished Ace released his brother.

Sabo dusted his hat off and put it back on his head. It was Ace's turn to be pinned against the wall. Sabo pinned Ace against the wall and kissed him roughly.

"What in the heck was that for?" Ace asked.

Sabo smirked. "You know what it was for. You and I have unfinished business."


	9. Vampires and Faries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paring: SaboxAce/AcexSabo
> 
> Prompt: Ace as a vampire feeding on Sabo.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece.

"Are you sure you can control yourself enough so you won’t kill me?" Sabo asked his boyfriend for the 100th time. Sabo was a Fairy and his boyfriend Ace was a vampire.

Fairy blood gave vampires a high and Sabo heard that getting fed on by a vampire had amazing benefits for the person being bitten.

The only problem with Ace drinking from his boyfriend is that vampires had a hard time stopping when drinking a fairy’s blood. "You’ll be fine. I have great control." Ace boasted proudly.

"Alright you better not kill me." The fairy mumbled. "Okay I’m ready." The two was laying in Ace’s bed together both in their underwear.

"About time." Ace said attracting his fangs out and biting Sabo’s neck.

It turns out that his boyfriend didn’t kill him and the benefits? They where amazing.

Sabo was cuddled close to Ace after a session of long passionate love making.

"Well?" Ace asked.

Sabo smirked. “That was the best and I’m looking forward to doing that again.”

"We have plenty of time." Ace said leaning down to give his lover a kiss.


	10. Ace Makes Lunch For Sabo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple: SaboxAce
> 
> Prompt: Ace cooking lunch for Sabo.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece.

Ace yawned and got out of bed while his boyfriend Sabo was sleeping peacefully. They had spent their day off together having morning sex and watching cartoons and anime.

Ace decided to make his boyfriend breakfast pancakes. Well it was more like lunch-time pancakes because it was past noon but whatever.

The raven haired man wasn’t the best cook in the world but, he could make pretty good pancakes.

Ace pulled out a pan and grabbed the pancake mix and some chocolate chips.

Ace decided to make the pancakes in a Mikey Mouse shape. When he was finished the pancakes ended up turning out good. As he was setting the table he heard his boyfriend walk out into the kitchen.

"Hey. You made pancakes." Sabo mumbled still half-asleep.

"Chocolate chip pancakes in the shape of Mikey Mouse your favorite."

"Mmmmm" The blonde said sitting down at the table.

"Coffee too." Ace said holding a mug up.

"Didn’t I tell you how much I love you?"

"Only every day Sabo. Maybe after breakfast you could show me how much you love me."

Sabo smirked. “It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
